1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions become more diversified, the portable terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the portable terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
In order to implement various functions of such multimedia players or devices, the multimedia player requires sufficient support in terms of hardware or software, for which numerous attempts are being made and implemented. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided.
An external type antenna has firstly developed to be mounted to the portable terminal in an exposed status to the outside. However, an internal type antenna (built-in antenna) is being commercialized with consideration of the appearance of the portable terminal.
As the portable terminal becomes small and slim, it is difficult for the built-in antenna to have a length long enough to implement required communication quality. And, the built-in antenna may be easily influenced by other metallic components.